A typical electric generator system of the prior art consists of a combustion engine, a fuel tank and a generator The combustion engine comprises a set of cylinders with a corresponding set of reciprocating pistons. One of the problems associated with the above arrangement is that the moving pistons and other moving parts have to be constantly lubricated with oil which has a significant impact on running temperature of the combustion engine. Consecutively, the running temperature is a significant factor when considering the coefficient of efficiency. The above mentioned engine withstands running temperature of less than 100 degrees Celsius without a significant deterioration of durability. The temperature is too low for vaporizing water and therefore it cannot be efficiently used for generating electricity i.e. it is just waste heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,984 (H. Holzwarth) discloses an explosion turbine plant. The explosion turbine plant is based on Humphrey process and it comprises an impulse rotor, pistonless explosion chambers for generating explosion gases and nozzles for expanding and directing the gases to a rotor being driven exclusively by intermittent puffs of said gases.
US patent application 2005/210879 (Murayama Motohide) discloses a pulse detonation engine system for driving a turbine.
Another typical generator system of the prior art consists of a gas turbine and a generator driven by a shaft of the gas turbine. The problem with gas turbines is that the combustor is in relatively low pressure because the gas turbine's combustor is practically an open space. The low pressure of the combustor significantly drops the coefficient of efficiency. In Holzwarth turbine plant the intermittent low pressure significantly drops the coefficient of efficiency.